Big girls don't cry
by xxwesalxx
Summary: Bottling everything up isn't healthy they say. Well, Katara DiMarco has found a way to cope with things. She's not the sweet, innocent girl you would mistake her for. Oh no. But, hey, big girls don't cry. A modern day, AU story. With lots of drama and romance. Zutara, Sukka, Taang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, y'all! It's me! I also have two other stories if you're interested! So please check'em out! Anyways...enjoy the first chapter of this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Sokka!" Katara yelled, trying to wake her snoring sixteen year old brother up from his peaceful slumber. "Get up! It's almost seven!" When she only got a groan in reply she decided to go for the alternative. The brunette went to her bathroom and grabbed a bucket, filled it with water and headed to her brother's room. "Sokka, I'm giving you one more chance to get out of bed."

"Five more minutes." he whined. She let a cheeky smile sneak its way on her face and lifted the bucket.

"I warned you." And with that she let the water fall out of the bucket and onto a now wet Sokka. With a yelp he shot up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he demanded. Katara bit back a laugh and shrugged.

"You needed a shower anyway. Now get up, or else you won't get any breakfast." He glared and got up, mumbeling something inaudible under his breath. She smirked, satisfied and put the bucket back in her bathroom. She grabbed her brush and fixed her hair, then put it in a French braid which hung over her left shoulder. She was wearing purple skinny jeans and a baggy blue t-shirt with a black stretchy belt at her waist. Going downstairs to prepare breakfast she almost tripped over a pair of shoes. Groaning she picked the pair up to see they were Sokka's.

"SOKKA, I'M NOT YOUR MAID, SO CLEAN UP YOUR JUNK!" She screamed through the house. Cursing under her breath she threw the sneakers in front of her brother's room. She went down the stairs and to the kitchen, grabbing a frying pan to make grilled cheese. She heard someone come down the stairs, causing her to turn her head and watch her Gran Gran come in the kitchen.

"Good morning." she greeted the older woman.

"Hello, Katara." she said. "Your brother's bed is wet. I have a feeling that you're aware of how that happened?" She arched a white eyebrow. Katara smiled sheepishly and turned to flip the sandwiches.

"I promise to clean up when I come home from school. At least if you don't need help in the shop." she said. Katara was talking about the bakery the family owned. Kanna shook her head.

"No need. You can just come home after school. You've helped me more than enough lately. Take a day off. And don't worry about the sheets. I'll make your brother clean everything up." she winked. Katara chuckled and put the sandwiches on two plates. She immediately felt stupid.

"Gran Gran, I'm sorry. Would you like some breakfast?" she asked her grandmother. Kanna laughed.

"No thank you. I already had breakfast. I made you and Sokka some cookies at the bakery yesterday. I put them in your lunch box." she said, getting to plastic bags out of the fridge. Katara smiled and took them from her grandmother.

"Thank you." she said. Right then she heard a familiar thud from the living room. Katara rolled her eyes and set the plates on the dinner table. Sokka came stumbling into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Sokka, how many times do I have to tell you to tie your shoe laces _before_ you come down the stairs? You're going to give yourself a concussion!" she scolded.

Sokka rolled his eyes and started to dig in. "Well, mwaybe I fwo'got!" he defended with a mouth full of grilled cheese.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Whatever." he said, swallowing the food. Katara rolled her eyes, once again and sat down as well.

"Well kids, I have to go. Be good and Sokka? Stay out of trouble." she said and walked out the door. Katara smiled and took a bite of her sandwich.

Once they were done, Sokka grabbed his keys and schoolbag, as did Katara and they headed out the door. They got into Sokka's car and they drove off to school.

* * *

Suki squealed and opened her arms when she saw her best friend step out of a car in the parking lot. Katara dropped her school bag for dramatic effect and ran into her arms. "Hey girl!" Suki greeted.

"Hi!" They let go of each other and Suki blushed when she saw Sokka walking over to them, hands in his front pockets.

"Uh, hey, Sokka." she said, trying to act cool. She's had a crush on him since freshman year, but has always been too shy to ask him out. Well, that and he had a girlfriend until last month. Suki had never liked Yue all that much, but she tried to act civil with her. And even though she felt sorry for Sokka, she thanked God that she had moved away.

"Hey, Suki. What's up?"

"Oh, you know. Nothing much. Just, whatever." She mentally slapped herself for that one.

"Okay..." He turned to look at his sister who was trying to bite back a laugh. "Let's go inside, yeah?" The girls agreed and they went indoors. They got waved over by a familiar bald boy and his raven haired girlfriend of three months. The trio noticed the couple and went to sit down with them. They greeted eachother with a hug and started talking about the weekend.

Soon the bell rang and they had to go to class. They all mumbled a goodbye and each headed different ways.

* * *

"Leave me alone, Jet." Katara said in frustration, getting her books out of her locker. It was the end of the day and this boy just couldn't stop bugging her!

"Give me one reason why I should." he said and gave her a sleazy smirk. She slammed her locker door shut and turned to look at him.

"Well I might just kick your ass if you don't." she threatened.

"Ooh, I'm shaking." he joked. Katara raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What, you don't think I could do it?" she asked, offended.

"Well, girls in general are just weaker than guys." Katara let out a sarcastic laugh. "What? That's the way it's supposed to be! Men do the hard work, women are supposed to be in the kitchen." He shrugged. Her blood reached the boiling point.

"Listen, you closed-minded, sexist jackass, I-"

"Is there a problem here?" Sokka's voice sounded, cutting his sister off. She rolled her eyes.

"Sokka, don't interfere," she said to him and then turned to Jet, "And you. I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man-excuse me, boy on earth! And if you ever bother me again, I'd find a proctologist if I were you, because I don't think it will be very comfortable walking with your head up your ass." she said, grabbed her brother's arm and leaving for the parking lot, where the gaang was waiting for them.

"What did he want from you?" Sokka asked.

"Who?" Suki asked. Katara shook her head.

"Nobody. Nothing." she answered the both of them. She turned to look at Aang, who was doing something to Toph's neck. Katara furrowed her eyebrows in confuion. "Uh, Aang, what are you doing?"

"This is something I've learned from my guardian, monk Gyatso. Toph is having a migraine again. This should do it." he said and let go of her neck. Toph had been having a lot of headaches lately. The reason was that she needed glasses, but she wouldn't wear them. The pressure that her eyes felt was the cause of her headaches.

"Wow, Twinkletoes. This really does help." Toph said in awe, rubbing her neck.

"Thanks, but I think you need to wear your glasses." he advised. She groaned.

"Those things make me look like a giant dork!" she complained.

"I think they make you look very pretty." he complimented, causing her to blush. Sokka fake gagged, earning a giggle from Suki. Katara just rolled her eyes at the pair, then turned to Toph and Aang. Toph was currently getting her glasses out of her bag and putting them on with a sigh. "See? It's not that hard, is it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You're just lucky you're cute." she waved him off.

"Wanna go to the Jasmine Dragon?" Suki suggested, leaning on Sokka's car. Katara instantly brightened up.

"Sure! I love Iroh! He always buys cookies from our bakery. And maybe Zuko's there. I haven't seen him all day." she said, looking around to see what they thought. To her excitement they all agreed and they headed to the teashop.

* * *

"Hello, children!" Iroh greeted the gaang, when they got to the shop. The place was, to their surprise, empty. Well, if you didn't count Iroh.

"Hi, Iroh," Katara greeted, looking around, "Are you closed?" she asked. The old man chuckled and shook his head. He was cleaning some cups and turning on the stove to heat water.

"No, Miss Katara. Business isn't going so well, I'm afraid." he said, also looking to the empty places with sadness. It wasn't that he cared about the money, he was just disappointed that kids these days were more interested in the mall or internet cafés. "Would you like a cup of tea?" he offered the kids, washing his hands in the sink.

They all took the offer and sat down at one of the tables. After some time a familiar scarred boy walked over to the table, tray in hands. A small smile formed on his face when he reached them and put he tray with the steaming cups of tea down.

"Hey." he greeted. Katara was the first one to look up and she couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face, seeing her best guy friend.

"Hi!" she greeted, making the others look. She got up and hugged him, after almost three days of being apart. They pulled away and it was the turn of the others to greet him with a hug.

"'Sup, Sparky?" Toph greeted. Zuko made a comment on her glasses and he, of course, earned a punch in the arm. She says that that's how she shows affection... Yeah, well be careful. She has knuckles of steel...

"Hey, Zuko!" Suki said, as did Sokka and Aang.

"Nice apron." Sokka said, causing him to blush. "Very manly." he joked. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Says the man who needs his purse and belt to match." she shot back, earning a snicker from the rest.

"Hey! It's called a man purse! And I am _very_ manly!" he defended. Katara snorted.

"Yeah, right." She cleared her throat and then put on a fake panicked face. "'Katara! There's a spider in my room!'" she mocked, smirking at her pouting brother.

"I don't sound like that..." he mumbled.

"Mhm," She turned to Zuko who sat down on the other side of the table. "So, where were you today at school?" she asked him, taking a sip of her Jasmine tea, nearly burning her tongue.

"I skipped." he shrugged, like it was no big deal. She smirked at him.

"Of course."

"I didn't feel like school. Mai and I broke up." he announced. They all looked at him with sad eyes. Well, except for Toph and Sokka, who were bored and sipping their tea.

"Why?" Aang carefully asked. Suki softly elbowed him.

"I got sick of her attitude. It was like nothing I did was ever good enough!" he said. Toph groaned.

"Sparky, we all know that you'll be back together again in no time. It's like those on and off relationships."

"No, this time I think we're really done." he said. She snorted.

"That's what you said last time." she said.

"And the time before that." Suki added.

"And even the time before that." Katara finished. Toph gave him a look that said 'I told you so'. Zuko rolled his eyes and stood up, going to the kitchen of the shop. Katara stood up as well and excused herself to go to the 'bathroom'.

She went to the kitchen and saw Zuko putting a few cups in the cabinets. The brunette couldn't help but smile at her best friend and walked over to him. She somehow grabbed five cups with one hand and opened a cabinet to put them in. Zuko stared at her in awe. She chuckled.

"Working in a bakery does that to you. You learn how to be handy." she joked. "Get it? Handy?"

Zuko playfully rolled his eyes. "You're just like your brother." he said.

"Hey, I resent that!" she laughed and Zuko gave her one of his rare smiles. Then suddenly her phone beeped. Her smile turned into a confused expression. She got out her phone and saw that she had a text message from Haru.

**Where r u? Ur late -Haru**

She groaned in realization and put her phone back in her pocket. "Zuko, I have to leave." she said and gave him a quick hug which he returned. She went to the others and saw Iroh talking with them. "Iroh, thank you so much for the tea, but I have to go now, so here." she said and got out some money. He shook his head and rejected it.

"No, Miss Katara." She gave him a weird look.

"Iroh, the business isn't going well and the least I can do is pay for my own cup of tea." she said, trying to hand him the money. He once again refused to take it. She sighed and decided she had no time to argue, so she put it on the table. "Bye guys!" she said and went out the door, running to the only place where she could really let everything she felt go. The only place where she didn't have to worry about other people thinking she was insane.

Yeah, the whole innocent girl image? Not really who she was. Who she was was somebody completely different. You see, it all started when she and her mother got attacked. Katara survived, but you couldn't say the same for Kya. The only thing going through her mind since then was hate and fear. This was the only way she could let the anger out and the only way she felt safe. So she ran. She ran to her only escape.

The gym.

* * *

**That gotcha wondering didn't it? Why is she going to the gym? Huh? I don't know... Well actually I do. But anyways. What did ya think of the first chapter of my third mothafu- my third story? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! I will love you forever if you do! So please do if you want me to update faster than I actually intended to do. You have no idea how long this chapter took me! Anyways. See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Thanks for reviewing! Please keep doing it! No matter how many times you do it, it will always make me happy. Here's chapter 2 for you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Katara yelled to her friend, panting as she reached the locker rooms of the gym. She got the stuff she needed out of a locker she rented, consisting of a blue sports bra, black Nike shorts and shoes, ankle support and a pair of handwraps. She panicked when she saw that her gloves were at home. Cursing at herself she went to the changing cubicle and undressed.

"You could've at least texted me..." Haru's voice sounded, making the half-naked girl uncomfortable. She slipped on her sports gear and opened the door of her cabin.

/+"I know, I'm sorry." she breathed, going down on one knee to tie her shoe laces. "I completely forgot. I swear I'll make it up to you." she promised, rising to her feet. Haru looked like he was in throught, but then a grin spread on his face.

"Well... You could help me with something..." Katara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What." she demanded. Haru tried to look innocent and leaned against the wall.

"There is this tournament on Saturday, and I was wondering-,"

"If I could help you train?" Katara interrupted, arching an eyebrow. He nodded eagerly, getting a chuckle out of Katara. The two had met at a store that selled sports clothes. He had told her about kickboxing and she decided it was worth a try. Then she found it a good way to release anger, and feel safer, knowing that she could take on anyone. She wasn't serious about this sport, though she was _extremely _good at it. Haru was. He joined tournaments, trained twice a day, even dreamed of kickboxing. Though he was nowhere _near_ how good Katara was.

Since his hair had been long, he had to cut it, or else put it in a ponytail... Yeah, not his style... So it was now chin length. He was a pretty muscular guy, very strong, tan and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green. To be honest, he had some girls drooling... Not Katara, though. They were just good friends.

"Okay, sure. We'll start tomorrow. But now I really nead a workout." she said, grabbing her towel and walking out of the locker rooms. Haru followed closely after, ready to train.

* * *

"Uh, Suki, can I talk to you for a sec?" a nervous Sokka asked, holding said girl back by her arm from getting out of his car. They had left the Jasmine Dragon he offered Suki a ride home. She blushed, looking at where his hand was, but nodded and sat back into the seat.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Uh, well I know that I've had a few girlfriends before. But I just want you to know that you're very smart, fun and nice and you're my sister's best friend, so she won't mind I think and I also think that your hair is pretty and it smells nice and-,"

"Sokka." Suki interrupted, giggling.

"Hm?"

"You're rambling." she said, smiling at him.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, holding his breath. She beamed at him and nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Sokka. I'd love to." she answered him, biting her tongue to keep herself from saying something stupid like, 'I've always had the biggest crush on you and I think you're extremely sexy' or something like that...

"Great. Is Friday okay?"

"Yeah, Friday's good." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Pick me up at seven. Bye, Sokka." She got out of the car and ran inside, closing the door behind her. Then she let everything sink in and before she knew it, a squeal escaped her. _Sokka likes me, _she mused. _He asked me out...__  
_

"Suki? Is that you?" her mother slurred from the living room, obviously drunk.

_Oh no,_ Suki thought, running a hand through her auburn hair,_ Here we go again..._

* * *

"Shit!" Katara cursed under her breath. She clutched her burning knuckles, grimacing. She lifted her painful hand and hissed in pain. She had hit the punching bag a little too hard and not having kick boxing gloves really didn't help. "Haru!" she called, blowing on her bleeding knuckles. Soon a with sweat glistening Haru walked over to her and gently grabbed her wrist, examining her hand. He grimaced.

"This doesn't look too good." he noted. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." she snapped.

"Meow!"

"Could you get me some ice?" she asked, taking her hand back. He nodded and went to the front desk. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. About three months ago, she got a little to caught up in the punching and kicking that she didn't realize the punching bag was ripped at one side. At the end her knuckles were so raw that she had to put her hands into a big bowl of ice.

A minute later Haru came back with what the DiMarco girl had asked for. She sat down on a bench and took the ice pack from him, wrapping it around her hand. She breathed a sigh when the cold hit her hot skin. Haru sat down next to her.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a while. Kick boxing is probably not the best idea right now." he suggested. Katara shook her head and turned to look at him.

"No, Haru. I promised you I'd help, so I will. And it's not like I'm going to fight, I'm going to help _you._" she said, removing the ice pack and standing up. She looked at the clock to see how long they had been working out.

"Okay, but I won't let you throw one punch at the heavy bag." he said and Katarar nodded.

"I need to go home. We've been training for two hours and a half. I have to prepare dinner and then do my homework." she groaned. Haru nodded and took the ice from her, bringing it back to the janitor there. Katara went to the showers and turned on the water. Undressing, she was trying to find an excuse for not being home. She couldn't tell Sokka that she was in the gym, beating up a punching bag. He'd think it was stupid and a waste of time. And she'd much rather have everyone believe she was an innocent, helpless little girl, than a fighting machine.

Which she, honestly, wasn't. She wasn't into violence, but this was a good way of learning how to defend yourself. She would only use violence if it was really necessary.

When the warm water hit her busted knuckles, she winced. Maybe it would be a good idea to wrap 'em up.

Then, when she was done showering, she put her bra strap length hair into a high ponytail. She put on some extra clothes she kept in her locker and put her sports clothes in a bag to wash at home. Once she was done, she walked out of the locker rooms and to the lobby, to see Haru waiting for her.

"Wow, sure took you long enough." he said, causing Katara to roll her eyes.

"Well, maybe I like to take long showers," she answered. "And I didn't ask you to wait for me, did I?"

"No, but I wanted to." He smiled. "I thought that you'd like a ride home." Katara smiled back at him and agreed. Both went outside and Katara shivered when a cool breeze hit her.

_Note to self: Dry your hair when you go outside,_ she thought. Haru led her to his car and unlocked the doors. They got in and he started the car.

"Where do you live again?" he asked the girl in the passanger seat.

"Haru, I must've told you a thousand times. But I'll give you the instructions on the way." He nodded and drove off. "Turn right here."

"You know, we've been friends now for a year." he noted.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I still haven't met any of your friends or family. Even though you've met mine." Katara snorted.

"You mean I've met your four ex girlfriends." she corrected, getting a chuckle out of Haru.

"And Teo!" he defended.

"Oh, yes. Let's not forget Teo." she laughed. "OH, turn left here." she said, pointing out his window. He smiled and did as he was told.

"So, how come you've never told me about _your_ boyfriends?" he asked, giving her a quick glance, before turning his eyes to the road again.

"Because I've only dated Aang. And that was for two weeks and _before_ I met you. I was fourteen I think. But we broke up, because we were better off being good friends." she said, shrugging.

"So you're saying that you've never had more than one boyfriend?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." she confirmed.

"I thought you liked that Zuko guy?"

"What makes you think that?" she asked, almost panicking. Haru smirked.

"Well, because you've talked to me about him a lot." he said.

"That's because he's my best guy friend!" she defended, crossing her arms.

"You're blushing." he said, biting back a laugh. Katara hadn't even noticed that her cheeks had turned red. She hid her face with her hand and looked away. "Katara, it's not like I'm going to make fun of you or anything." he said, looking at her for a second. "So, do you like him?"

Katara sighed, bending over to hold her head in her hands. "I don't even know, Haru. It's confusing and it's easier not to think about it. I'm just not ready for boyfriend drama. I have enough to take care of. I don't think I have time for this right now. Between school, working at the bakery, kick boxing and chores at home... I just can't." she said, sitting up straight again, looking at him with sad eyes. "We're here." she breathed. He nodded and pulled up to her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he asked. Katara nodded.

"I'll be at the gym right after school. I promise. Thanks for the ride." she said and gave him a hug, before getting out of the car. She went inside, only to be greeted by a familiar fluffy white dog practically jumping at her. She smiled and crouched down to pet him.

"SOKKA!" she hollered. Soon her brother came down the stairs and to the living room. "What is Appa doing here?" Appa was Aang's Maltese. Though the whole gaang loved the dog.

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but he got cut off by Aang following him to the living room. "Hi, Katara!" he said.

Katara smiled at him and stood up. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was walking Appa and I was in the neighbourhood, so I thought I'd say hi." he said, picking up the dog. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Aang? We just seperated at the Jasmine Dragon. What's up?" He sighed and sat down on the couch, cuddling Appa.

"Toph and I got into a fight." he confessed.

"Why?" Katara asked, sitting down next to him. He shrugged.

"I found out she got a tattoo and didn't tell me about it." he said. Toph had a tattoo that said '地球'. It was Chinese for Earth.

"You didn't know? Wait...that tattoo is on her _ribcage. _How did you find out she even had it?" she asked, causing Aang to blush. She immediately regretted the question. "You know what? I do not need the visual." she said. "But, don't you think that you're blowing this out of proportion? She got it last year. Before you got together. Maybe she thought it wasn't important...You can't really blame her."

"I know, but now she hates me. I completely blew up on her." he breathed. "I'm so stupid."

"Can't deny that..." Sokka's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"SOKKA!" Katara warned. Then she turned to Aang again. "Listen, she doesn't hate you. Have you even tried making up?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I've called her fifteen times, but she won't answer me!" he exclaimed. Katara patted his back.

"It's going to be alright. I know that Toph can be a bit stubborn, but she'll come around." she comforted.

He nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Katara. I have to leave. BYE SOKKA!" he hollered. He quickly hugged Katara and left.

Katara leaned back in the couch and breathed a sigh.

_What a day..._

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW! Also, what did you think of Appa the dog? See ya next chapter!_**


End file.
